Taruhan
by Dhyun628
Summary: "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan taruhan kita Youngie" "Apa sekarang aku bisa meminta hadiahku?" "Bagaimana dengan pelukan dan ciuman?" Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/DaeJae/Yaoi


Ini Ff Oneshoot pertamaku.. maklumin kalo banyak Typo :)

 _Krriiingg... Krriingg_

Bel tanda istirahat disekolah elit itu berbunyi satu persatu siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin

Youngjae, Himchan dan Junhong yang berjalan beriringan ke kantin sambil bercandan. Youngjae yang berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan tiba-tiba sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya

 _Duk_

"Apa kau tidak punya mata cantik? Atau kau memang sengaja menabrakku?" Tanya namja tan yang tidak sengaja ditabrak Youngjae

"Mwo? Ya siapa yang kau bilang cantik eoh? Aku ini tampan" balas Youngjae galak "Dan siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berhenti didepan pintu?" lanjutnya

"Jangan galak-galak seperti kau terlihat lebih manis" ucap namja tan itu tanpa berhenti menggoda Youngjae

"Ya Jung Daehyun sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh mu itu ck" pekik Youngjae kesal karena namja tan alias Jung Daehyun selalu saja menggodanya

Ke empat namja lain yang dihadapan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

"Mereka mulai lagi" batin Jongup

"Dasar Tom and Jerry selalu saja bertengkar" batin Junhong

"Sudahlah Dae jangan mengoda Youngjae terus dan kau Jae jangan teriak seperti itu" Yongguk namja paling tua diantara mereka mencoba menghentikan Daehyun dan Youngjae

Youngjae menghela nafasnya "Minggir aku mau lewat" ujarnya ketus

"Silahkan cantik" ujar Daehyun sambil memberi jalan "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan taruhan kita Youngie" lanjutnya

"Berisik" kesal Youngjae lalu menendang tulang kering Daehyun

"Akhh ya Yoo Youngjae ini sakit" erang Daehyun sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya

"Rasakan" ejek Youngjae

"Awas saja kau nanti" batin Daehyun

Himchan yang daritadi hanya diam langsung menarik tangan Youngjae masuk kedalam kantin sedangkan Junhong mengikuti mereka dari belakang sementaraYongguk dan Jongup mengurusi Daehyun yang sedang kesakitan

.

Youngjae, Himchan dan Junhong duduk dimeja tengah kantin dan memakan makanan yang mereka pesan sebelumnya

"Jadi taruhan apa yang Daehyun maksudkan tadi" tanya Himchan penasaran

"Kami bertaruh siapa diantara kami yang akan mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi pada ujian kali ini" jawab Youngjae

"Mwoya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Pekik Himchan

"Hyung kau tidak salah makan kan?" Tanya Junhong heran

"Kau tidak salah dengar Chanie hyung dan aku juga tidak salah makan" jawab Youngjae kesal

"Untuk apa kau bertaruh dengan sih Jung hitam itu? Apa kau lupa kalau dia juga murid cerdas sepertimu?" Tanya Himchan

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagi pula aku sudah belajar dengan giat kali ini jadi pasti nilaiku akan lebih tinggi darinya lihat saja besok" ujar Youngjae dengan yakin

"Kau memang pintar hyung tapi juga sedikit bodoh" ucap Junhong

Takk

Youngjae memukul kepala Junhong dengan sendok di tangannya

"Awww.. Kenapa memukulku? Ini sakit hyung" rengek Junhong

"Siapa suruh kau mengataiku bodoh" jawabnya dengan menatap Junhong garang

"Sudah berhenti bertengkar. Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan jika menang dari sih hitam itu Jae?" Himchan bertanya setelah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Daehyun tidak hitam hyungie kulitnya saja yang sedikit gelap" ujar Youngjae mengoreksi

"Huhh.. Apa kau sedang membela rival kesayanganmu sekarang?" dengus Junhong dan mendapat death glare dari Youngjae

"Ekheemmm.. jawab aku Jae" ujar Himchan tegas

"Aku bilang padanya waktu itu jika aku menang taruhan baru aku akan meminta langsung hari itu juga" jawab Youngjae dengan entengnya

"Dan kau tidak bertanya apa yang diingin kan Daehyun?" tanya Himchan penasaran

"Tidak. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan meminta langsung" ujar Youngjae

Jawaban Youngjae membuat kedua dua namja di hadapannya langsung menepuk jidat mereka. Oh my god betapa polosnya Youngjae masuk kedalam perangkat singa

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil ujian. Youngjae menarik kedua sahabatnya untuk melihat nilainya di papan pengumuman mereka bertiga berdesak-desakan dengan para murid lain yang juga ingin melihat hasil mereka

"Hyung nanti saja kita lihat. Disini sesak sekali" keluh Junhong

"Tidak mau aku ingin lihat sekarang. Junhong-ah kau kan tinggi coba kau lihat hasilku" pinta Youngjae

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas hyung" rengek Junhong

"Jae-ah nanti saja kita lihat jika sudah sepi kasian Junhong" ujar Himchan pelan

"Aku maunya sekarang. Kalau hyung dan Junhong mau nanti terserah" ucap Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Chanie hyung kita keluar saja dari sini" ujar Junhong

"Baiklah ayo" Himchan menarik tangan Junhong keluar dari kerumunan sedangkan Youngjae makin maju kedepan untuk melihat hasilnya

Tak lama kemudian Youngjae menemukan namanya, dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang didapatkan setalah itu dia mencari nama Daehyun senyumnya langsung saat melihat nilai Daehyun lebih tinggi darinya

Youngjae keluar dari kerumunan murid-murid dengan wajah menahan emosi. Himchan dan Junhong yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya

"Bagaimana hasilnya hyung" tanya Junhong

"Berbeda 3 point" jawab Youngjae pelan

" Siapa yang mendapat nilai 3 point lebih tinggi?" Himchan ikut bertanya

"Jung Daehyun" geram Youngjae lalu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Himchan dan Junhong

"Ya Youngjae-ah kau mau kemana?" Tanya Himchan lalu mengikuti Youngjae

"Kurasa dia akan pergi ke kelas Dae hyung" Junhong berkata sambil melihat arah langkah Youngjae

Brakk

Youngjae membuka pintu kelas Daehyun dengan keras membuat Daehyun dan Yongguk yang sedang berbicara kaget. Beruntung hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam kelas

"Ya tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan kau bisa merusaknya" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap dadanya

Bukan menjawab Youngjae malah memukuli lengan Daehyun dengan brutal "Kenapa bisa nilaimu lebih tinggi eoh" tanyanya tapi tetap memukuli Daehyun

"Aww.. ya Youngjae-ah sakit.. berhenti memukuliku" ujar Daehyun kesakitan dia berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal Youngjae

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang bagaimana bisa nilaimu lebih tinggi. Apa kau menggunakan cara curang eoh?" Tanya Youngjae

"Aku sudah pintar dari dulu untuk apa aku menggunakan cara curang.. Hyung bantu aku" jawab Daehyun sambil memohon pada Yongguk dan Himchan untuk menghentikan Youngjae

"Jae sudah kau tidak kasian pada Daehyun dia sudah kesakitan seperti itu" ujar Yongguk lalu menghentikan tangan Youngjae

Youngjae menghetikan pukulannya karena kasiang pada Daehyun lagi pula dia sudah lelah memukuli namja itu "Kau menyebalkan.. lihat saja nanti aku akan membalasmu" ujarnya lalu pergi

"Huhh.. apa-apaan dia bukankah itu yang harusnya menjadi kalimatku" ucap Daehyun

"Hati-hati hyung mungkin setelah ini Jae hyung akan menghukummu" kata Junhong lalu tersenyum menyebalkan

"Ya kau anak kecil tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang.. sana pergi" usir Daehyun

Junhong berjalan pergi dia berniat mencari Jongup

"Bang ayo jalan lagi pula hari ini tidak ada guru yang akan masuk kelas" ajak Himchan

"Ya sudah.. aku juga bosan disini mengurusi mereka berdua" ujar Yongguk mengejek Daehyun

"Kalian mau meninggalkanku" tanya Daehyun

"Iya" kompak BangHim lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri

"Ck dasar mereka" bosan Daehyun juga memutuskan untuk pulang

.

Sementara itu Youngjae yang kesal langsung kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya lalu pulang. Sesampai di halte dia duduk diam sambil menunggu bus datang, hampir setengah jam menunggu bus yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang

"Aish jinjja. Kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali" ujarnya dengan kesal

"Youngjae?" panggil seorang namja

Merasa di panggil Youngjae menengok kesampingnya ada namja yang datang menghampirinya

"Jaebum? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Youngjae herannya kenapa temannya JHSnya ada disini

"Aku bosan disekolah jadi ku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku melihatmu jadi kuhampiri saja" jelas Jaebum pada Youngjae

"Ku lihat kau sedang bosan. Mau ikut jalan-jalan bersama ku?" Tawar Jaebum

"Boleh aku.." belum sempat Youngjae menjawab suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka

"Siapa kau?" Itu suara Daehyun dia bertanya sambil menatap tajam Jaebum

"Aku temannya. memangnya kau siapa?" Jawab Jaebum menantang Daehyun

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku" ujar Daehyun lalu menarik tangan kanan Youngjae "ayo pulang" lanjutnya lembut pada Youngjae

Belum sempat melangkah Jaebum menarik tangan kiri Youngjae membuat langkah Daehyun terhenti dia berbalik menatap Jaebum lalu tatapannya turun ke tangan yang memegang tangan Youngjae

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Youngjae dan mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kenapa kau mengganggu kami?" Ucap Jaebun

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Kami?" Daehyun geram dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaebum dari tadi dia mencoba menahan emosinya dan sekarang namja ini menyentuh tangan Youngjaenya lalu berucap kami.

Daehyun maju dan langsung menarik kerah Jaebum sebelum suara Youngjae menghentikannya "Dae lepaskan jaebum aku akan pulang denganmu" Ucap Youngjae menengahi mereka dia takut kalau mereka berkelahi disini. Daehyun langsung menurunkan tangannya

"Kau bilang akan ikut aku Jae-ah? Kenapa malah ikut dia pulang. Memangnya siapa namja ini" Ucap Jaebum memanas-manasi Daehyun

Youngjae melihat wajah emosi Daehyun langsung lepas tangan Jaebum dan berkata "dia kekasihku. Jadi aku lebih memilih ikut dia" jawab Youngjae membuat Jaebum terkejut Daehyun tersenyum miring dan langsung menarik Youngjae naik ke motor sportnya

"Jangan dekati kekasihku lagi" ucapnya pada Jaebum sebelum pergi

.

Sampai dirumah Youngjae langsung turun tampa memperdulikan Daehyun, dia masih kesal soal nilainya. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum emosinya yang tadi hilang seketika saat Youngjae mengakuinya di depan namja itu.

Youngjae masuk kerumah di ikuti Daehyun, namja manis itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa menyapa ibunya membuat yeoja paruh baya itu heran dia menatap Daehyun

"Kenapa dengan Youngjae?" Tanya nyonya Yoo pada Daehyun

"Dia kesal padaku karena nilaiku lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal nilai kami hanya beda 3 point umma" jelas Daehyun tersenyum

Nyonya Yoo hanya tertawa lalu berkata "dasar kekanak-kanakan" ujarnya

"Sepertinya umma dan aboji terlalu memanjakannya" ujar Daehyun bercanda

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Balas nyonya Yoo "sudahlah bujuk dia sana" lanjutnya lalu mendorong Daehyun naik tangga

Daehyun tersenyum lalu menaiki tangga pergi ke kamar Youngjae. sesampainya di kamar Youngjae dia melihat namja manis itu tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

 _Sret_

Daehyun menarik selimut itu dan memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedang menutup mata

"Bangun sayang aku tahu kau tidak tidur" ujarnya tapi Youngjae tidak bergeming

Melihat itu Daehyun menarik lembut tangan Youngjae untuk duduk. Youngjae menurut dia duduk di tempat tidur sambil melipat kakinya daniliknya

"Ya siapa yang mengijinkanmu menciumku" marah Youngjae

"Kupikir kau yang memintanya" ucap Daehyun tersenyum

Youngjae yang mendengar itu langsung memukul pundak Daehyun

"Aku masih marah padamu" ujar Youngjae "Aku sudah belajar dengan giat tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah" lanjutnya tidak terima dengan hasil ujian mereka

Daehyun hanya terkekeh lalu berucap "Baiklah aku minta maaf soal itu. lain kali aku akan mengalah" kata Daehyun membuat Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Apa sekarang aku bisa meminta hadiahku?" ujar Daehyun menagih janjinya pada Youngjae

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Youngjae sambil miringkan kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun dengan mata polosnya

Daehyun jadi gemas sendiri dia mencubit pipi Youngjae dan menangkupnya "Bagaimana dengan pelukan dan ciuman?" pintanya "2 minggu kau tidak memberikannya padaku karena taruhan bodoh ini" ucap Daehyun frustasi

Youngjae hanya tersenyum lalu bangkit dan duduk dipangkuan Daehyun, dia memeluk dan mencium bibir tebal Daehyun lama. baru saja Youngjae ingin berhenti Daehyun sudah menahan tengkuknya lalu melumat pelan bibirnya

"ehmm Daehh" erang Youngjae sambil mendorong bahu Daehyun karena kebutuhan oksigen

mengerti Daehyun melepas ciumannya namja tan itu mengusap bibir bawah Youngjae yang basah

"Tidurlah kau butuh istirahat. akhir-akhir kau tidak bisa tidur kan" suruh Daehyun sambil mendorong tubuh Youngjae tidur lalu menaikan selimut sebatas dada

"Ne. karena taruhan bodoh itu aku tidak bisa tidur" adu Youngjae

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu. tau sendiri itu merugikanmu kan" ejek Daehyun

"Jangan mengejekku Tuan Jung" Youngaje mengerutkan bibirnya

"Sudah sekarang tidur" ujar Daehyun tegas

"Jangan pulang temani aku, aku masih rindu" tahan Youngjae

"Aku tidak akan pulang sayang" ucap Daehyun sambil ikut berbaring dan memeluk Youngjae

"sekarang tidur hmm" lanjutnya

Youngjae mulai menutup matanya dan tidur melihat itu Daehyun ikut memejamkan matanya lalu ikut tertidur bersama Youngjae

END


End file.
